


Castiel and Meg

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Meg have an affair. He is hiding letting people believe she is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and Meg

Castiel was not used to being attracted to a human much less a demon. Meg was different. She was tough but fragile in the same breathe. He went back for her. Sam and Dean must never know he went back for her. She lay there in the bomb shelter he found when he was exploring the area with Dean one day. He just could not stop thinking of her beautiful curves and the way she laughed when he was around. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make her his.  
Meg woke up to see Castiel staring at her with them loving eyes of his. He must have healed her. Cause she did not feel the same she felt before. She had saved Sam so he could save Castiel and Dean. She loved her unicorn. And she severely lusted him. She knew it was wrong but that man made her all gooey inside and Made her want to throw her clothes off and just go at it. She had to get a shower. She got up and made a beeline for the shower. He all the while just watched her mesmerized by her loveliness.  
She slowly lathered up and was washing off when she felt Cas slide in behind her. He started washing her and slide his finger inside her she could feel herself explode . she turned around to kiss him. "Did you learn that from the pizzaman?"  
She whispered in his ear. "yes" he replied and went faster inside her while putting pressure and message her numb. She moaned. "My unicorn" He took his finger out and put his Manhood in her pushing it all the way in. He bit her to keep from yelling out. "Woman I need you" He pushed in her faster and faster until they both released. He carried her to the bed.  
"Why do you make me want you soo much". He asked her playing her hair. She turned to him and husky replied "because you do the same to me. " She kissed him deeply. She knew he had to go check on Sam and Dean. He would be back.  
Cas got up got dressed and left but first kissed Meg and told her she was his unicorn too. !!!


End file.
